


Bittersweet

by VibrantVenus



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Oops, dead, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is dead and it's all Light's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

L sat in his personal room, a truffle sitting in between his fingers, slowly melting. The normally amazing sweets tasted like ash, tasted disgusting as they lumped together at the back of his throat. He knew what this was, and if he was honest, he hated himself for it. For falling for the one person he had told himself to never fall for. He knew it would end badly, but honestly Light was like a large cake surrounded by plates of stale pie. Okay, so maybe not the best comparison he could have come up with but it didn't matter. Light was perfection, and he couldn't resist. Even if the man was a psychopathic murderer with a god complex. L shouldn't have involved himself so deeply, shouldn't have committed himself so completely. That was his first downfall. Chaining himself to Light hadn't done anything but further his own disturbing affections.

And now he was dead.

Dead because he had foolishly fallen for his enemy and told him his name. He should have known better. Should have looked behind those eyes, but the way Light had kissed him...He should have done a lot of things, but he was dead and it didn't matter anymore.

So why couldn't he move on?

Surely he should be able to enjoy his sweets without thinking of the bastard that murdered him? But no, anything with caramel practically broke him, and cherries were a major no-no. He sighed and tossed the truffle into the trashcan wiping the slightly melted chocolate on a napkin. He was pretty sure this wasn't hell but it most definitely wasn't heaven. If it was heaven he'd be able to snack without sobbing a little. Maybe this was purgatory? It almost felt like a waiting room, there was the snack bar, and the slightly stiff couches with the weird elaborate decorations everywhere. He reached for a bright red apple, and took a large bite out of it. Apples seemed to be the only thing he could eat without any bit of fuss. He thought about Light again, with his suave good looks and uncharacteristically caramel coloring. His rather high intelligence and charms.

He'd loved to hard, to fast and now everything was bittersweet.


End file.
